Tale as Old as Time
by NotACursedChild
Summary: Two classics in one. That is all I am saying for now :):):):) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

TALE AS OLD AS TIME

CHAPTER 1

Once upon a time, there lived a bright young woman, Elizabeth. She was a beautiful twenty year old who lived with her father and two youngest sisters, Catherine and Lydia. Her older sister and younger sister had married. They were five sisters. Their mother had passed away when Elizabeth was only fifteen. She missed her mother dearly.

Elizabeth Bennet was intelligent, well read and witty and was her father's favourite. Her youngest sisters, though not unintelligent, were vain and frivolous. They would never hurt someone on purpose, but sometimes, they never understood what their words meant to others, being only seventeen and fifteen. Elizabeth and her father tried to curb their exuberance, but were largely unsuccessful. She loved her sisters and they her, but sometimes, she felt like that they had to learn to behave with more propriety.

One day, Maurice Bennet received news that only two of his ships had returned, the other thirteen being lost in sea. He was very worried, but he did not tell his daughters, though Elizabeth suspected that something was wrong. Her father immediately prepared to go on a journey.

"Girls, I am going for some business. I will only be gone a week. I am leaving Lizzy in charge. Be good dear ones. Also, do you want anything from there?" asked their father.

The younger girls immediately started talking about how many jewels they wanted, what all other trinkets they expected. Elizabeth saw her father get more worried with each demand, though he promised his girls to try his best. Then he turned to her.

"And what would you like Lizzy?"

"Just a white Rose Papa." was her reply

"Just a white rose? Are you sure my dear?"

"Yes Papa."

"Very well. I shall try my best to get it, given the weather now."

"Thank you."

Her younger sisters immediately asked her why she would not ask for something like them, but she only smiled and said that it was what she wanted. Soon, their father left.

Elizabeth went out for a walk with a book in her hand as she was wont to do. Everyone in the village was used to this habit of hers, and tried not to come in her way as she never paid any attention to where they were walking.

While walking, a man named George Wickham stopped her. An arrogant and handsome man, all the girls in the village would swoon when they saw him, and hope that he would marry them, though Elizabeth was an exception. She did not trust him. As always, he had come to convince her to marry him. And as always, she refused.

"What are you reading Elizabeth?" asked he, snatching the book from her hands, and holding it upside down. "The story looks so interesting."

"First of all, how would you know if the story was interesting or not? You are on the first page of the book which only has its name. Second, you have held it the wrong way." was her annoyed reply.

"Well of course the book is upside down. I am trying to admire it from all sides." said he, trying to cover up for his mistake. "Anyways, have you given it any thought?"

"I already told you, I will not marry you."

"But look at me. I am such a handsome man."

"A narcissist." muttered Elizabeth under her breath.

"I am so kind to everyone. I give good advice."

"More like unwanted advice." she thought to herself.

"Yet you refuse me. Why?"

"For the last time Mr. Wickham, I am not going to marry you. If you try to force me once again, I will have this matter taken up to the magistrate." Replied Elizabeth.

Hearing this, he managed to smile and almost positively fled away.

She laughed and continued on her way, and then went home.

She had hardly been at home for five minutes, when she heard horse's hooves coming up to their house. She looked out the window, and saw that it was her father's horse, Phillip, but without her father. She rushed outside to the horse and tried to calm it.

"Philip why are you alone? Where is Papa?" asked a worried Elizabeth.

She went back inside to tell her sisters about Philip's return and that she was going to look for their father.

"Be careful Lizzy." said Kitty, scared for her.

"You promise to bring him back?" asked Lydia, with tears in her eyes.

"I promise." replied Elizabeth. She gave both of them a kiss on top of their heads before climbing on Philip and going.

* * *

Author's Notes- Hello everyone! I am a new author and this is my first fanfiction. I have taken two classics that I love and combined them into one story. I hope you enjoy reading it. :-):-):-):-)

I will try to update as fast as possible, though it may be only once a week or once every two weeks. I am still in school, in Grade 10, and so it will be a bit difficult for me to update regularly. I will still try my best. :-):-):-):-)

I know that this chapter is short. I am making the others longer, but I could not really fit in anything else in this chapter from my story.

All reviews are welcome. Please criticise me to your heart's content, because I know that the reviews are helpful (though the reviews I normally give never really make sense as it is just me putting my excited emotions into words and fangirling) and I want to hear your opinion of the story. I hope you enjoy this.

So on with Pride and Prejudice and Beauty and the Beast all rolled into my first fanfiction!

Thank you!

-NACC


	2. Chapter 2

From now on, I will be writing the date he story was updated on too.

Date- 3 DECEMBER 2017

* * *

CHAPTER 2

 _Maurice Bennet had reached his destination. He realised that because of misdirection, someone else's message had reached him, and that his own ships were safe. He silently prayed for the unfortunate person who could not receive word of this. He decided to give it back at the post office so that they would be able to give it back to the right receiver._

 _He purchased a few gifts for his youngest two, but try as he might, he could not find a white rose anywhere. He checked with all the florists, but nobody had even one. He got a book for Elizabeth instead._

 _He decided that since his work was done, he would head back. He had taken hardly three hours to come, and he was sure that he would reach home before nightfall._

 _He set off on Philip. But in between, he lost his bearings, and could not find his way back. The weather suddenly took a turn for the worse, a snow storm coming in and soon he realised that he needed to find shelter._

 _He decided to continue on the same path, hoping to come across some little cottage here he could stay for the night._

 _Unfortunately, they were soon being chased by a pack of wolves. Philip was scared and in his haste to escape with his master, he almost threw Maurice off of him._

 _They raced down the path, and soon came at the gates of a deserted looking castle. They entered the gates that seemed to magically open, but because of the snow, the horse slipped a bit, and Maurice fell down, hitting his head on some hard ice. The last thing he saw before he became unconscious was Philip running out of the castle and something big coming and fighting against the wolves._

 _When he woke up, he was in a warm room in a large bed. He was not in his drivelling clothes anymore, and he saw them clean and laundered on a chair by the bed. He got up, changed and went down to look for the Master to thank him for his help. He found himself in a large dining hall, and saw warm and fresh food laid on the table. Only one place had been set, and he sat down to eat._

 _After he had had his fill of the delicious food, he quickly penned down a thank you note for the cook and kept it by his plate. He decided to go out and look for the Master._

 _He came upon the gardens, where in one corner, sat a small rose garden. He could spot white roses, and remembered his promise to Elizabeth. He went inside, and looked for a good one. But as soon as he had plucked it, he heard a roar behind him. He turned around and saw a beast towering over him._

 _"_ _How dare you steal from my gardens?" thundered the beast, his eyes raging with fury. "I gave you shelter, a bed, warm clothes, food, and you repay my kindness be stealing from me. You will be my prisoner." He growled._

 _"_ _I was not stealing. I promised my daughter a gift, and she wanted a white rose. I could not get one anywhere, and I did not want to disappoint her." But Maurice's please fell on deaf ears as he was taken to the dungeons by the beast and locked up._

* * *

Author's Notes- Hello everyone! First of all, I want to thank all of you for the lovely feedback, reviews, follows and favourites. They really made my day and I am just so happy right now, and unlike Mr. Darcy, _I am of a disposition in which happiness overflows into mirth._ I guess you get the reference.

As for this chapter, it is not really a chapter, just something to explain, but the next one is a proper chapter ( I think you might stop reading if I say "chapter" one more time so I will not :p:p:p:p) . I will try to post that as soon as possible.

Once again, thank you all and I hope you enjoy this story!

Lots of love,

NACC


	3. Chapter 3

Date- 28 DECEMBER 2017

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Elizabeth reached the castle soon and got down from the horse. She tied him to a tree nearby, and started looking around.

"Papa?" she called out a few times, but there was no reply. She suddenly heard a roar coming from somewhere behind the castle, and decided to head there. What if her father was in trouble?

She finally found her way to the beautiful rose garden. She saw the white roses, and remembered her request to her father. What if he had been here? She walked there a bit, before coming across a single white rose lying in the ground. She picked it up. It was indeed a beautiful one. She looked around and saw a cloth lying down. It was a handkerchief. She picked it up and turned it over to find the initials M. B. stitched on it. It was one of many she and her sisters had stitched for their father. She softly gasped. Her father must have come here to get a rose, and something must have happened. What if he had been taken a prisoner?

She decided to go into the castle to look for him. She walked back to the front and entered. The door shut behind her. She saw a table on the side with a candelabra and clock. They looked oddly alive. She picked up the candelabra and turned right and went down the hallway. At the end, there was a spiral staircase leading down somewhere. She realised that it led to the dungeons. She started descending the stairs.

"Papa?" she called out.

"Lizzy?" she heard her father's voice.

She ran down the steps to where she could see a little light. Maybe her father was there. She saw him locked up in a cellar.

"Papa who did this to you?" she asked, frantically looking for a key.

"Lizzy you must go before he comes." said Maurice, worried for his daughter.

"Before who comes?" she asked, confused.

"Maybe he meant me." said a deep voice that sounded very threatening.

Elizabeth grabbed the candelabra she had picked up. "Who is there? Who are you?" she said.

"Who are _you_?" asked the voice.

"I've come for my father." she replied, trying to keep her voice from faltering.

"Your father," started the voice again, "is a thief."

"Liar." Elizabeth shouted.

"He stole a rose." said the voice.

"I asked for the rose." she tried to defend her father. "Punish me, not him."

"No! He means forever." her father said in a hoarse voice. "Apparently that's what happens around here when you pick a flower!" he said sarcastically, the last three words slightly loud.

"A life sentence for a rose?" asked Elizabeth incredulously.

"I received eternal damnation for something I never did. I am merely locking him away. Now do you still wish to take your father's place?" asked the voice.

"Come into the light." she said.

Suddenly, a large Beast came out from the shadows. Elizabeth gasped. She tried to remain brave.

"Choose." he said.

"Let him go."

"No Lizzy I won't let you do this. I lost your mother. I won't lose you too." said Maurice firmly. "Go."

"Alright Papa I'll leave." she said. She turned to the beast. "Can I please say goodbye?"

He nodded and unlocked the door. Her father came out and she hugged him, but before he could say anything, she pushed him outside and went into the cell, closing the door behind her.

Maurice realised this and tried to go to the door, but found his path blocked by the Beast.

"No let me go to my Lizzy." he said, struggling against the Beast.

"Go Papa. I will be alright. Please. Go home." she said.

"No Lizzy I will not leave you!" he said, wiping away a tear as he realised that he could not see his daughter now.

"Please Papa. For Kitty and Lydia." she said softly.

He stopped struggling. The Beast stepped aside. Maurice went to his daughter and took her hand. "Very well. I will go." he said, getting ready to head out. "I love you Lizzy." he said squeezing her hand before walking out, wiping another tear.

"I love you too Papa." she replied. And with that, he was gone.

Then Elizabeth did something surprising. She thanked the Beast.

"Thank you." she said sincerely.

The Beast looked at her, gave her the briefest of nods, and left.

Elizabeth heard his fading footsteps, and sat back in the cell all alone.

* * *

Author's Notes- Hello everyone! First of all, thank you for all the lovely reviews, follows and favourites! :-):-):-):-) I am happy that you like this story :):):):)

Also, Merry Christmas! I was going to post this as a Christmas gift :):):):) on 26th, but I had trouble uploading the story :-(:-(:-(:-( So I had to wait till today. I hope you like this chapter!

A Very Happy New Year in advance to everyone!

Lots of love, NACC


	4. Chapter 4

Date- 19 FEBRUARY 2018

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Elizabeth looked at the candelabra she had left just outside the cell when she had switched places with her father. Again, it looked oddly alive, as if it was breathing.

"So, how long have _you_ been stuck in here?" she asked it with a half-smile, feeling foolish for talking to an inanimate object.

Suddenly, it opened its eyes, or what seemed to be its eyes, and waved its arms about as it said, "Oh no Miss. I have not been stuck here. I work here." Then its eyes widened in horror, and it became stiff again.

Elizabeth gasped when she first heard it speak, and took a half-step back. She slowly went towards it and said, "You can talk?!"

In response, the candelabra gave what seemed to be a sigh, well it sounded like one, and opened its eyes. "Yes."

Before she could say anything, Elizabeth heard something coming up the stairs, and quickly retreated behind in the cell, thinking that the Beast had come. But then she heard a voice, unlike the deep gruff voice of the Beast. It was a man's voice. She walked forward again, hoping that the man would help her escape, or at least tell her where the Beast was, so that she could talk to him.

"Lumière? Was that you?" said the voice. It sounded weird, like it was _hopping_.

"This just keeps getting weirder." thought Elizabeth.

Then she saw the same mantel clock she had seen by the talking candelabra earlier, jumping up the stairs. Her eyes widened again.

"Lumière what are you doing here. The Master has called us to talk about something that has just happened." said the clock. The candelabra, who Elizabeth presumed must be Lumière, tried to motion for it to be silent. But the clock tried taking to him again, before its voice faded on seeing Elizabeth. Lumière just shook his head sadly and slapped his arm on his head.

"Oh um Miss. You did not see me." said the clock, squealing the last bit, before becoming stiff.

Elizabeth shook her head and laughed a bit. "I must be losing it. A candelabra that talks. A mantle clock that talks. The candelabra is called Lumière. How did I ever think of such a story? Must be something about this cell." she said. Then she heard two more voices. A woman and a small boy. It sounded like they were calling for Lumière and a person named Cogsworth. So the mantle clock must be Cogsworth.

"And now I will be seeing a teapot and a teacup." she said sarcastically. The next moment, she saw a teapot and a teacup. It seemed like her eyes would be widening frequently from now on, as it had happened once again. Her mouth dropped open.

"I told you Mama that they will be here. Now Master will tell us about the mysterious person." said the little teacup with a part of the rim chipped off, excitedly.

"Now Chip, you must not jump around over there." said the teapot.

"Yes Mama." said Chip the teacup.

This time, both Lumière and Cogsworth were trying to make them stay quiet. Then both the teapot and the teacup noticed Elizabeth.

"Oh hello dear. Close your mouth before flies go in." said the teapot kindly, before its eyes widened and it too became stiff. This time, Cogsworth shook its head. Meanwhile, Lumière was banging its head against the wall.

Elizabeth promptly shut her mouth, but continued to stare at the newcomers. The little teacup, Chip, spoke to her.

"Oh hello Miss. Are you the mysterious person?" it asked excitedly. Lumière fell back on the floor in despair.

"Now I am definitely losing it. Objects that talk. How do you do it?" she asked stupidly.

"Well I have been talking since I was a little boy. My name is Chip! What is yours?" replied Chip. The teapot was shaking its head now. Cogsworth seemed like he was strangling himself. Lumière was positively weeping.

"But you are a teacup." She said, feeling more stupid by the second.

"Yes I am a teacup!" Chip exclaimed happily, before becoming quiet and suddenly realising that it was a teacup. "I am a _teacup_." said Chip. "I AM A TEACUP!" it squealed before becoming stiff. The teapot, Cogsworth and Lumière were now all on the floor, weeping inconsolably.

Now Elizabeth herself was on the floor, weeping, but with tears of laughter. "What is happening to me?" she said, suddenly sitting straight up.

The teapot, Chip, Cogsworth and Lumière slowly started moving away.

"Wait!" cried Elizabeth. "Please." she added softly. "At least tell me how you all can talk. Is this all real? Or is it just happening inside my head?"

This time, it was the teapot that sighed. It said, "No my dear, it is not happening inside your head. This is all real. My name is Mrs. Agathe Potts. The teapot is my son James, or Chip as you heard him being called. The mantle clock is Cogsworth. And the candelabra is Lumière. We are, or rather were, humans."

Elizabeth did not know what to say. "And how did his happen to you?" she asked gently, hoping that she would not hurt them with this question.

"That my dear, I cannot tell you. At least not now. We have to go now. Take care of yourself. Goodbye." The others said their goodbyes before slowly heading towards their Master.

Elizabeth watched them go away and said goodbye. She then sat back down in the cell on the cot. If they were humans, then maybe the Beast was a human too? What had happened? There were many question, but she did not have answers. She would have to find a way to talk to them or the Beast. She wanted to know. She wanted to help the objects who had been humans. And somewhere in her mind, she wanted to help the Beast too, though she would never admit to it. Perhaps because he had freed her father and let her take his place. She thought over these before falling asleep.

* * *

Author's Notes- Hello everyone! First of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Since this is my first chapter since 2017, I had to write that. :-):-):-):-)

I would like to apologise for the long wait. I know that it has been a long time. But like I had written at the end of the first chapter, I am a student in Grade 10, and my finals are fast approaching, and so it was difficult for me to write and upload. I have the whole story plotted, but not written down completely, which is partially why I take so long.

I really appreciate your reviews. They mean a lot, and I have noted down your suggestions and will definitely try to work on them.

To all the guest reviewers out there, I am so sorry if I may have missed your review. I accidentally had the moderate reviews filter on, and the guest reviews disappear in five days. I am sorry if I missed out on them. Also to the ones I did get a chance to see, thank you for the reviews. I cannot personally respond to you as you have not signed up on this site, but I can thank you her, so THANK YOU! :-):-):-):-)

To all the people who have stayed with me for so long, thank you. :):):):)

Now I hope you enjoyed this chapter. THERE IS A REFERENCE TO ANOTHER BOOK, A FAVOURITE OF MINE, IN THIS. SEE IF YOU CAN SPOT IT :-):-):-):-)

Please follow, favourite, and review!

Lots of love,

NACC


	5. Chapter 5

Date- 20 FEBRUARY 2018

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"You called for us Master?" asked Mrs. Potts, once she had entered the room with Chip, Cogsworth and Lumière. They had told each other the whole story on their way.

"Yes." replied the Beast. The servants quietly waited for him to continue. "We have a prisoner." he said.

"Yes Master we spoke to her!" exclaimed Chip happily. The other three glared at him. He realised him mistake and started trembling.

"WHAT?! You spoke to her?" shouted the Beast. He quietened down a bit before asking in an even voice, "Mrs. Potts, please explain what Chip mean by that."

Mrs. Potts proceeded to explain everything that had happened. She told him the whole story, with the others telling the bits she forgot to mention.

The Master just put his head into his hands on the table. The servants all stood with their heads bowed. Chip thought of something that made him smile.

"Master?" said Chip slowly.

"Yes Chip?" was the muffled reply.

"What if she is the _one_? The one who will break the spell?" he said excitedly.

The others slowly looked at him in surprise before smiling widely. The Master removed his head from his hands and looked at him. He put his hand down for Chip to climb into it before placing him on the table.

"Chip, for that to happen, she needs to love me and I her." he explained patiently. "It is not possible."

"Of course it is Master!" said Chip. The Master just smiled at him and patted what would have been his head. Then Lumière spoke up.

"He is right Master." said Lumière. The others voiced their agreement.

"You cannot be serious." he replied. "Nobody likes a Beast. Besides, I do not even like her."

"Master we have known you for long. You were not like this. Show her the real you." said Mrs. Potts gently.

"This is the real me. What you are talking about was something that went away with Georgiana." he said sadly.

"Master your sister is still here and you know that too." she replied. "Fitzwilliam," she said softly. He looked up in surprise at that. She had not called him with that name in years, "you need to try. If not for yourself, then for your sister."

"But I am sure that she hates me. How will I ever even talk to her?" he said, thinking about his sister and that he would do it for her.

Mrs. Potts smiled. The girl was perfect for him. "First of all, you must release her from there."

"I will not do that." he responded vehemently before he saw Mrs. Potts' expression. He motioned for her to continue.

"She will be given a proper room to stay. Then you can go and try to talk to her. She may not like you now, but you must not shout or scare her." she said.

"We will convince her." spoke up Cogsworth.

The Master looked at all of them for a few moments. "Very well. I will do what you say. But it is only for Georgiana that I am doing this." he said.

Mrs. Potted smiled wider and said, "Well then we will be off. We will tell you when to come." And with that they went out.

"What did I get myself into?" said the Beast shaking his head. He decided to go talk to Georgiana in the West wing.

* * *

Author's Notes- Hello everyone and welcome back! :-):-):-):-) I hope that you read Chapter 4. I updated it yesterday, and I hope that you enjoyed it. If you have not, then what are you waiting for?!. :):):):)

So this is just another short chapter to fill in some missing details, but not all.

Now in my last chapter, I mentioned a reference to one of my favourite books. The reference was in the following lines-

 **"Wait!" cried Elizabeth. "Please." she added softly. "At least tell me how you all can talk. _Is this all real? Or is it just happening inside my head?"_**

It was a reference to 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'! :-):-):-):-)

Now back to this Chapter. I mentioned Georgiana. I have also given a hint, or rather two hints, about where she is. CAN ANYONE GUESS HOW WE WILL BE INTRODUCED TO HER?! :-):-):-):-)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read, review, follow, favourite.

Lots of love,

NACC


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT-** I had updated Chapter 5 within a few hours of updating Chapter 4, but for some reason, it did not show up at the top of the list of updated stories. If you have not read it, then do that first before reading this. Author's Notes at the end along with an important question. Thank you! :-):-):-):-)

* * *

Date- 25 FEBRUARY 2018

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Elizabeth took out the book that she always kept in her bag. She had taken it on the way with some medicines, ointments, and cloths, in case something had happened to her father. She had just opened the book when she heard Mrs. Potts' voice outside the cell. She looked up and saw her along with Chip, Cogsworth and Lumière, and smiled.

"Hello again!" she said, hoping that she would get a chance to talk to them.

"Hello dearie!" said Mrs. Potts. "We have come to take you."

Elizabeth was confused. Why was the Beast calling her? She was also a bit scared at that thought.

As if reading her mind, Mrs. Potts gently said, "The Master has not called you. He sent us here to take you to your new room."

"New room?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes. The Master told us to take you out from here into a proper room." was the reply. Lumière being the tallest from them outside jumped and managed to open the door.

"Thank you." said Elizabeth.

"Well come on then." said Mrs. Potts. Elizabeth stepped out and closed the door behind her. They started ascending the stairs.

"What is your name Miss?" asked Chip.

"My name is Elizabeth Bennet. But please call me Lizzy. Nearly everybody does." She replied with a smile.

"Lizzy, will you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Alright. So I am the second of five sisters. My older and younger sisters got married last year. I live with my two youngest sisters and our father." she answered.

"What about your mother?" asked Chip.

"It has been five years since she passed away." she said with a sad smile.

"I am so sorry Lizzy. I did not know." said Chip, head hanging down.

She picked him up in her hand and patted his head. "It is alright. You could not have known." She put him back down. "I live in Meryton, in Hertfordshire. My house is called Longbourn. Which place is this?"

"We are at Pemberley in Derbyshire." said Mrs. Potts. "Well Lizzy, that is your room." she said, pointing to the door that they now stood in front of. Lizzy opened it.

"It is beautiful." she said sincerely.

Just then, they heard footsteps coming from outside. Then they saw the Beast enter. He looked at Elizabeth properly for the first time and smiled a bit at her.

Elizabeth saw him properly for the first time and saw that he had blue eyes that looked almost like a human's. Then she remembered what Mrs. Potts had told her, and thought about whether he was a human like the others had been or not.

He bowed before her and said, "Good evening Miss, uh-"

"Bennet. Elizabeth Bennet." she replied with a curtsy.

"Good evening Miss Bennet. I was wondering if," he looked towards Mrs. Potts for help, but she merely smiled at him. Elizabeth curiously waited for him to continue.

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner. With me." he said nervously.

This took Elizabeth so much by surprise, that, without knowing what she did, she accepted him.

"I will be downstairs in the Blue room." he announced as he left.

Everyone left in the room, except Elizabeth, smiled.

"What did I just do?" she asked no one in particular.

"Come on Lizzy. Let us get you ready. Garderobe?" called out Mrs. Potts.

Elizabeth gasped as the wardrobe beside her seemed to come to life.

"Lizzy, meet Madam Garderobe. Garderobe, meet Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn, Hertfordshire." said Mrs. Potts. Lizzy unconsciously curtsied.

"Oh how lovely!" exclaimed Garderobe. "What should I call you dear?" she asked Elizabeth.

"Lizzy is fine." She said, still recovering from the shock of seeing the wardrobe come to life.

"Well then Lizzy. How can I help you?" asked Garderobe.

"Help her get ready. She has been called to dine with the Master." explained Mrs. Potts. "We will wait outside while you get ready." she said to Elizabeth before they went out.

"Come on Lizzy. Let us get you ready like the princess you are." said Garderobe as the doors of the wardrobe opened.

"But I am not a princess." replied Lizzy.

"Of course you are. Now let me see." She was quiet for a moment before different clothes and dress materials seemed to shoot out of drawers that opened up. These clothes all fell on Elizabeth and she nearly fell down from their weight. The door knobs on Garderobe stretched out like hands and these clothes were tightly wrapped around Elizabeth. One was tied around her waist tightly and she gasped. Two more were put around her sleeves that made her arms stiff and she could not bend them around the elbows. Finally, she felt a powdered wig two feet high fall on her head.

"Oh you look lovely!" said Garderobe. Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror in horror. Not one cloth that was on her was the same. Garderobe called Mrs. Potts and the others inside.

"I am sure that you look great my dear." Elizabeth heard Mrs. Potts' voice from outside. She saw the door open and saw them all come in smiling excitedly.

"I do look great." said Elizabeth sarcastically. She saw them expressions change from delight to horror to amusement at her expense. She could see that they were trying to control their laughter.

"Just laugh it out." she told them before they burst into laughter. Elizabeth walked to the closest chair, but could not sit because of the way the dress was arranged around her. This made them laugh more, and she flopped down on the bed.

Mrs. Potts was the first to recover. "Garderobe I told you do dress her up. Not make her look like the laundry."

It was then that Garderobe realised what she had done. She looked over at Elizabeth lying on the bed and giggled a bit. "Oops." she said. Elizabeth tried to put her hand over her face, but could not bend it. She managed to turn herself around with her face down into the mattress.

"I am sorry." said Garderobe sincerely, though she was still giggling.

"It is alright." was the muffled reply from Elizabeth. She stood up from the bed with some difficulty and walked back towards Garderobe.

"Please free me from this." she requested. Soon, she stood in the clothes she had come in.

"Let me find you a proper dress." said Garderobe. Elizabeth nodded her assent, albeit hesitantly.

Mrs. Potts ushered the others out of the room and told them to go to the Master, but she herself stayed back.

"No mistakes." she told the wardrobe.

"Do not worry." was the reply as she started trying to find the right dress again.

In a few minutes, Elizabeth was dressed in a lovely white dress that had red and blue floral patterns on it. Mrs. Potts smiled approvingly. Elizabeth thanked Garderobe, who told her to enjoy herself, and left with Mrs. Potts.

Elizabeth walked downstairs behind Mrs. Potts. They entered the room the Master was in and saw that he had been staring out of the window with his back to the door.

"Sir?" said Mrs. Potts. He was a bit startled when he heard her voice, and turned around so fast that he nearly fell. Elizabeth smiled a bit at that. He bowed while Elizabeth curtsied.

"Good evening Miss Bennet." he said as he offered her his arm. Hesitantly, she took it. Meanwhile, Mrs. Potts had gone to the dining room to check on everything.

They walked towards the dining room quietly. She wondered whether she should ask him or not. She decided that she would ask him while they ate.

They entered the dining room. He seated her to his left and sat at the head of table. Food magically appeared in front of them and they started eating. The food was delicious. He asked her about her life before she had come there, and she answered the question. But whenever she tried to ask him a question about himself, he successfully diverted it. They were quiet for a bit, then she decided that she would ask him the question that had been on her mind for a bit.

"Sir-" here she was interrupted.

"Mr. Darcy. That is my name." he said.

"Mr. Darcy, why did you keep my father here earlier?" she asked. He stiffened a bit before answering.

"I could not take a chance. He could have been a threat."

"Threat? To whom?" she asked, confused.

"I am sorry Miss Bennet. I cannot tell you." he said.

"I must have been a threat too then." she said. "Then why did you let me be free?"

"I cannot tell you Miss Bennet." he said.

"I have answered everything that you asked, so why do you not answer my question."

"Because I cannot." he said angrily.

"Well then, I thank you for your time Sir." she said as she stood up and walked out.

"That was not very good, was it?" asked Mrs. Potts from his side. He put his face in his hands and shook his head in the negative.

"Why can I never do something right, especially where Georgiana is concerned." he asked no one in particular.

"You have done so much. What happened was not your mistake." said Mrs. Potts.

"He was not a good man." said Cogsworth.

"You take too much upon yourself." said Lumière.

"I am going to talk to Georgiana." he said before getting up and leaving the room.

Chip moved towards his mother. "What are we going to do?" he said.

"I do not know." was her reply.

* * *

Elizabeth walked out of the dining room and tried to find her way back. But lost in her thoughts, she entered the West Wing, and her room was in the East Wing. But since the basic layout was the same, she did not realise that she had entered the wrong wing.

She climbed up the staircase and entered what she thought was the room assigned to her. But when she walked in, she realised that she was in the wrong room. The room looked like it had not been used for years, though everything was in place. She was about to turn around when something near the window of the room caught her eye. Something red kept on a table. In the grey room, that was the only red thing. She walked towards it and realised that it was a rose kept in a beautiful glass case. It was the most beautiful one she had ever seen, though there were a few petals that had fallen down on the surface of the table. She reached out as if to touch it, but did not.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" a voice boomed behind her, and she turned to face the Beast.

* * *

He walked out of the dining room and entered the West Wing. He had to talk to Georgiana. He could never do anything right for his sister. How had he messed things up again? And with a person he was actually starting to like. She was intelligent and loving and cared for her family. Maybe she could have broken the spell. But he had been rude, he now realised. He had kept her as a prisoner, so she could not go and tell anyone anything in any way. He could have told her. It was with these thoughts that he ascended the staircase.

He walked towards his sister's room. Lost in his thoughts he did not realise that the door was open. He walked in and saw Elizabeth standing near the table. He froze in terror. What was she doing in her?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted, and ran towards her.

"I did not touch it I promise." she said, scared. He regretted shouting at her after seeing her expression, but he was so angry and worried that he did it again.

"Stay away from Georgiana!" he said.

"Georgiana?" she asked.

* * *

Author's Notes- Heyo! Welcome back!

Sorry for the cliff hanger. :-):-):-):-) I told you that you we would meet Georgiana and we did, though not really. Some people have guessed right about how we will meet Georgiana. So for them, it is finally here yaaaay! For those who have not yet understood, come back for the next chapter!

This is the longest chapter I have ever written. It has EXACTLY 2000 words ( happy :):):):) )! I have written down this chapter in less thank two hours and I am happy!

So the question- Do you think that I should bring any other characters like Lady C. or Caroline B. in this? Maybe a Mr. Collins? Let me know what you think down in the reviews.

If you want anything to be added in this story, let me know. I might just add it as I have not written down the whole story, though I have it all plotted out. All suggestions are welcome. If you want any specific theme, let me know. I will try to add them if it is possible.

This is going to be one of my last updates before my final exams. So instead of wishing me good luck for my exams, review :-):-):-):-)

Thank you all once again! Have a good day and I will see you all with the next chapter! Peace out!

NACC


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT-** Please read the Author's Notes at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Date- 14 MAY 2018

* * *

CHAPTER 7

 _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted, and ran towards her._

 _"I did not touch it I promise." she said, scared. He regretted shouting at her after seeing her expression, but he was so angry and worried that he did it again._

 _"Stay away from Georgiana!" he said._

 _"Georgiana?" she asked._

* * *

He froze.

She looked at him, then at the rose, and then back at him. Was he referring to the rose?

He sighed, running his hand over his face. "I am sorry. I cannot tell you Miss Bennet. You need to go." he said.

"First you keep me prisoner here. Then you refuse to tell me why. Now you are asking me to leave? Why do you keep ordering me around?" she asked angrily.

"I told you. I cannot tell you." he replied.

"Fine then I will leave." she said angrily before going out of the room. She saw Chip bounding up the staircase followed by the others.

"Where are you going Lizzy?" asked Chip, worried.

"Somewhere. Anywhere but here." she said as she ran down the staircase and out of the main door towards the stables.

They hurried on to their Master.

"Master! Lizzy is going away you have to stop her." said Chip, panic in his voice.

"Going away?" he asked.

"Yes she went towards the stables." Chip answered. "She looked angry and upset."

"What happened Master?" asked Mrs. Potts.

He proceeded to tell them everything in brief.

"But I never told her to leave this place." he said angrily.

"Master the poor girl lost her father and home in a day and was forced to live here. You kept her prisoner. Then you did not answer her questions. It was obvious that she did not like it here." said Mrs. Potts.

He realised his mistake. "It is too late Mrs. Potts." he said.

"It is never too late for anything. Anything's possible if you've got enough nerve." she said with a smile. "Now, why don't you put on a smile and get off to finding her."

He smiled and left the room.

* * *

"Insufferable man." said Elizabeth as she climbed on top of Philip.

They rode out of the main palace gates into the woods. But less than a minute later, they saw wolves in their path. Elizabeth pulled the reins to stop Philip and turn him in another direction. They started there, but there were wolves there too. They stopped at the little clearing in the woods. She turned him around, only to find themselves trapped. One of the wolves came near Philip and tried to attack him. Philip reared and Elizabeth screamed as she was thrown off onto the snow. She got up and saw a log beside them that she picked up. But there were too many wolves. She tried fighting them off, but they were coming nearer. She saw one wolf pounce at her and she crouched down, but before anything could happen, she saw a large figure come in front of her.

* * *

He ran out of the main door and out the main gates. She would not have gone far. He ran into the woods, following the footprints made by Philip. He saw them turn in another direction, and become farther apart, which meant that their pace had increased. What if something had happened? As if in response to his question, a scream came from towards his left. He ran towards the sound, and came to a clearing in the wood, where Elizabeth stood with his back to him, fighting of the wolves. He came in front of her as one wolf pounced on her.

* * *

Elizabeth realised who it was. He stopped the wolf and threw it away on one side. He fought of the wolves, but one came from behind and bit his right arm before Elizabeth could warn him. He growled in pain, but continued fighting the wolves, who then went away. Then he collapsed on the floor, bleeding from his arm.

Elizabeth got up and ran to Philip and was starting to climb him, but stopped. She looked at the Beast and felt guilty for trying to go away when he was in pain. She pulled Philip by his reins to where the Beast was and managed to wake him up enough so that he stood up. She helped him climb up on Philip. He groaned in pain, and she whispered soothing words to him and started walking back to the castle.

* * *

Mrs. Potts was excitedly waiting with Cogsworth and Lumière when she heard Chip call them towards the window. The panic in his voice worried them, and they went there to see what the matter was. When they looked down, they saw their Master slumped on Philip and saw Elizabeth walking ahead with Philip's reins in hand. They immediately went downstairs.

"Plumette?" called out Mrs. Potts as they walked down the stairs. Immediately a feather duster came flying towards them. She saw Lumière and smiled shyly, but when he only gave a small smile, she was worried. Something was not right.

"Yes Mrs. Potts?" she asked.

Mrs. Potts told her to get some clean rags, water, and ointments to the Blue room immediately, telling her what they had seen in brief. Plumette flew down to the kitchens to gather everything on James, who had been turned into a moving tray table. She told his everything as she collected all that Mrs. Potts had asked her to. Chapeau, the Master's aide who had been turned into a coat rack, saw them on their way and saw their worried expressions. He asked them if everything was alright and they told him what had happened. He told them that he would join them, and together, they set off towards the Blue room.

Meanwhile the others had reached down and opened the doors. They saw Elizabeth come up, talking gently to their Master, who was limp on Philip and obviously in a lot of pain. They saw his clothes covered in blood and realised that he must have lost a lot of it on the way here.

"Bring your horse in. We can take him back later." Mrs. Potts told Elizabeth, who nodded and followed her to the Blue room. With some difficulty, Elizabeth managed to lay the nearly unconscious Beast down on the fainting couch. She started to clean the wound with everyone helping her as much as they could, handing her clean cloths, ointments, whatever she needed. Elizabeth told them what had happened in brief.

"It is all my fault." she repeatedly muttered to herself.

"How is it your fault that the wolves decided to attack you?" asked Mrs. Potts, who wanted Elizabeth to stop blaming herself.

"I should not have gone away." she replied. "None of this would have happened."

"Listen to me." said Mrs. Potts firmly. Elizabeth looked at her, surprised. "It is not your fault. You are not responsible for what happened, do you understand?"

Elizabeth nodded mutely.

"Good." she said with a smile.

They continued their work. They sat by him trying to make everything comfortable for him. Once they were done, they just sat beside him and waited. But it was getting late, and one by one, they fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Notes- Hello everyone and welcome back! :-):-):-):-)

First of all, I apologise for the long wait. My exams got over, but then there was this brief period where our Maths exam was supposed to take place again because the paper had supposedly leaked in some parts of the country. But we did not have to take the exam again. And then we went for a short vacation before school started. And now I have school six days a week and so there was absolutely no time to upload a new chapter. But now my summer vacations have started, and so I could upload this chapter. I am still very sorry about the wait.

Thank you to everyone who wished me good luck for my final exams! :-):-):-):-)

About the story. I forgot to mention it before, but there was a Sherlock reference in the previous chapter.. Did anyone spot it?!. :):):):) Also, there is another Harry Potter reference in this one that I just had to add. Hope you find it! :-):-):-):-)

Please do review. They make my day! I have proofread this chapter, but in a hurry, and so I may have made some mistakes. Please do let me know if there are any in this or the previous chapters so that I can correct them. :):):):)

All suggestions are welcome. Please let me know if there are any mistakes. PLEEEEEEEEASE review :):):):)

Thank you all once again! See you in the next chapter! Peace out!

NACC


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note's at the end! :-):-):-):-)

* * *

DATE- 20 MAY 2018

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Elizabeth woke up to blue eyes staring intently at her. She screamed before realising who it was. Her scream woke up the others.

"You are awake." said Elizabeth with a smile. By this time, everyone had realised what had happened and had gathered around their Master and Elizabeth with big smiles on their faces.

"Why are you in my room?" the Beast asked Elizabeth before holding his head in pain. Mrs. Potts immediately went out of the room, followed by Chip and James.

"This is not your room Master." replied Lumière. The Master looked at him, surprised to see him there. Then he saw everyone else. He realised that he was not in his room, and was in fact in the Blue room.

"What happened?" he asked Elizabeth before closing his eyes in pain.

Elizabeth told him everything that had happened. She felt terrible for having been the cause of his injury. She did not look at him while recounting everything that had happened.

"I am so sorry for what happened." she added quietly when she was done. The Beast opened his eyes and turned his head towards her.

"I should be the one apologising. I was very rude and treated you abominably." he replied.

"But it is my fault that you are hurt." said Elizabeth, looking at him.

"But it would not have happened if I had not been so rude to you and so I am the one to be blamed." said the Beast. The others in the room feared that an argument was coming and so everyone else left the room.

"But-" Elizabeth started again, when Mrs. Potts interrupted her, having returned from wherever she had gone to.

"No buts and nobody talks now. You both were foolish, you both are at fault. End of story." she said.

Elizabeth and the Beast looked at each other, amused at Mrs. Potts' way of talking before laughing.

"That is better." said Mrs. Potts with a smile. "I got you some feverfew tea." she told her Master, pointing towards Chip who was on James. James moved forward and he lifted up Chip from the saucer and drank a bit.

"Thank you Mrs. Potts." he said with a smile.

He finished drinking the tea. He put Chip back on the saucer with a smile at the teacup.

"We will go get fresh cloths and some ointment for your wound Sir." said Mrs. Potts as she left with Chip and James. He nodded and they left the room.

He put his arm under himself to get up, but immediately fell back down because of the pain shooting up his arm. He cried out in pain. Elizabeth immediately went to his side and supported him as he tried to get up again.

"Thank you." he said once he had managed to sit up properly. Elizabeth smiled weakly at him, still feeling terrible for what had happened and for being the cause of his suffering. He looked at her understood what she was thinking about. He sighed before addressing her.

"Miss Bennet, I thought that we had agreed to not blame ourselves for what happened." he said. "Or do you want me to tell Mrs. Potts?" he asked, laughing a bit.

Her eyes widened when she realised what might happen if Mrs. Potts did come to know.

"Tell me what?" came Mrs. Potts' voice from outside the room. She came back with Chip, James, Cogsworth and Lumière.

"Nothing at all." said Elizabeth in a high voice. She heard a snort and turned around to glare at the Beast, who was trying to control his laughter. On seeing her expression, he schooled his features, though he was still amused.

Elizabeth proceeded to remove the cloths that were tied around the wound. They were completely covered in blood by now. She untied them slowly so as not to hurt him, though he did wince once. Elizabeth went to apologise, but remembered what he had said earlier, and so kept quiet.

She cleaned the wound before taking up the ointment in her hand.

"Not that one!" exclaimed the Beast as he saw it.

"Oh yes that one." Mrs. Potts replied. Elizabeth looked at them in confusion.

"He has been scared of that since he was a little boy." said Mrs. Potts.

"I am not scared!" exclaimed the Beast indignantly. "It just stings a lot." he added quietly.

"I thought that you were not scared of anything." said Elizabeth.

"I told you I am not scared!" he answered, eyeing the ointment as if it might eat him at any moment.

"I believe you." said Elizabeth, trying to hold in her laughter at his reaction.

She put some on her hand and went to apply it, but before she could do anything, the Beast shouted.

"No keep that away!" She ignored him and moved her hand forward, but he retreated on the couch. She tried to apply it, but he just kept on moving away.

"Do not move!" commanded Mrs. Potts and he immediately stopped, though he still looked terrified. "Go ahead Lizzy." she told Elizabeth. Elizabeth moved her hand forward, but this time, the Beast cried out in pain.

"That stings so much!" he said.

"But I have not done anything yet." said Elizabeth as she laughed at him. This time he glared at her. He turned his head away.

She slowly applied it on his wound. Once she was done, she got up and was wiping her hands when the Beast addressed her.

"Well are you going to put that or not." he said. When he did not get a reply, he turned his head to see everyone smiling at him. "What?" he asked.

"Look at your arm Master." said Chip. He did and was surprised to see that Elizabeth had already applied it.

"I told you that I was not scared." he said. At this, everyone scowled at him.

"Alright stop looking at me like that." he said before turning to Elizabeth. "Thank you Miss Bennet." he said sincerely. Everyone smiled at him now.

"You are welcome Mr. Darcy." she replied, remembering the name he had given her the previous day.

He looked confused for a second when he heard the name before making his face neutral again. Elizabeth noticed it, but decided not to ask him then. She could ask him later.

"I wish to go to my room." said the Beast. Everyone went to get his room ready for him while Elizabeth helped him get up. He swayed a bit before she helped him become steady. She lifted his uninjured arm and put it over her shoulders so that he could walk steadily.

They slowly made their way upstairs to his room. He had lost a lot of blood, and the small journey to his room was exhausting for him. Elizabeth struggled to stand straight as he leaned more on her for support. They reached the room where Mrs. Potts had everyone keep everything ready.

"Do you wish to change into more comfortable clothes Sir?" asked Chapeau, his aide.

"No I do not have the energy." was the Beast's reply. Elizabeth helped him to one side of the bed. He sat down heavily and then she helped him get in a proper resting position. Everyone left the room while Elizabeth tried to make everything proper. She pulled the covers over him and fussed around a bit, closing the curtains, then opening them again.

"I am fine Miss Bennet." said the Beast. "Please get some rest."

"Do not worry Mr. Darcy. I used to do this for my family as well." she said, but the smile on her face vanished. Seeing her expression, he decided to show her the Mirror soon. She covered up her sadness and smiled.

"Thank you for saving my life." she said sincerely before leaving the room.

The last thing he saw was her going out of the room before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes- Hello! It is great to see you again, though I cannot actually see you XPXPXPXP:-):-):-):-)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited ( is that actually a word?!. ) ! It means a lot! Seeing your reviews always makes me smile and they make my day :):):):)

I will try to post another chapter or two before school starts in a week. I hope to see you again then. Speaking of this story, did anyone else notice the number of times I used the name "Mrs. Potts" in the last chapter?!. I should set up a "Mrs. Potts Name Counter" for the number of times I have used her name in my story, especially the last chapter. I might just have used her name more than Lizzy or the Beast XDXDXDXD

I do proofread my chapters, but since I read it them so many times while writing and before posting them, I might miss out on mistakes because I may have become used to seeing them after so many reads. So please do let me know if you find any mistakes.

As always, read, review, follow, favourite :):):):) See you in the next chapter! Peace out!

-NACC


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT-** It is finally here! :-):-):-):-)

* * *

Author's Notes at the end! :):):):)

* * *

CHAPTER 9

The Beast woke up the next morning. The pain in his arm was almost gone, and he felt better. He heard a door open, and opened his eyes to see Elizabeth walk in, followed by Mrs. Potts, Chip, Cogsworth, Lumière, Chapeau and James. There were some clean cloths, water and ointment kept on James along with some food for him to eat.

"You are awake!" exclaimed Mrs. Potts happily. He smiled at her.

"Good morning." he wished everyone. They wished him back.

"Good morning Sir." said Elizabeth quietly. "Does your arm hurt anymore?" she asked him.

"Only a little Miss Bennet. I feel much better." he said.

She helped him sit up properly, so that he would not have to rely much on his arm to get up. Then she proceeded to remove the cloths tied around the wound. She then cleaned the wound, before taking the ointment in her hand with an amused smile, remembering his reaction the previous day. He saw her smile and tried to glare at her, but in the end, he smiled as well. She applied the ointment before wrapping the wound with fresh cloths. By then the others had opened the curtains and kept the breakfast ready in the small seating area that was on one side of the room. They walked to one of the sofas and he sat down.

"Thank you Mrs. Potts for this lovely breakfast!" he said, seeing the food kept in front of him.

"You must thank Lizzy as she is the one who prepared most of it. We hardly helped." she replied. He looked at Elizabeth in surprise. She gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Miss Bennet!" he said.

"It was the least I could do Sir." she said.

"We will leave you to your breakfast Master." said Mrs. Potts. They all turned to leave.

"Wait!" he said suddenly. They turned around. "Miss Bennet?" he asked, then looked at Mrs. Potts. She understood and nodded her head, smiling a bit.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Miss Bennet, will you walk out with me after I am done? I wish to talk to you." he said, looking at her hopefully.

She thought for a moment before agreeing. "Yes Sir. When and where would you like me to come to?"

"Do not worry about that. I will come to your room in about half an hour and then we can go." he answered.

"Very well." she said before leaving with the others. She went to her room to get dressed to go outside, since the weather outside was very cold, and she had worn clothes that would not keep her warm outside because the palace was warm. Mrs. Potts accompanied her, and they went to her room.

The Beast finished his breakfast soon and called for his aide, Chapeau.

"Would you like a bath Master?" he asked once he came in.

"Yes that would be perfect. But do make it fast, for I have to go down." he said. Chapeau nodded, and left the room. He came back a few minutes later to tell his Master that the bath was ready. Soon, the Beast was ready. He thanked Chapeau, who bowed to his master. Then he went to Elizabeth's room.

Elizabeth was dressed in warmer clothes by Garderobe, supervised by Mrs. Potts, who did not want a repeat of what had happened before. Then Elizabeth sat down to tie her hair in a simple style. As she was putting the final pin in place, she heard a knock on the heard. Mrs. Potts opened the door as she stood up. The Beast entered the room and he bowed while she curtsied. Then they left the room.

They went outside from the back door, and walked into the gardens. He led her to a bench under a tree. She sat down while he remained standing.

"Please sit down Sir. My neck hurts from trying to look up at you." said Elizabeth with a smile. He apologised and sat down on the other side of the bench.

"Miss Bennet, what I am about to tell you is something important, and no one should ever get to know of this." he said seriously. She nodded and assured him that she would keep the secret.

"Let me start by telling you that I am not a Beast. I am actually a human." he said. So she was right! He was a human being like everyone else.

"I think that you had already figured that out, right?" he asked her. She nodded in the affirmative and he continued.

"I am King Fitzwilliam Edmund Darcy." he said and she gasped. "I noticed that you realised my confusion when you referred to me as 'Mr. Darcy'. It has become a habit over the years. If I give my real name, people constantly fawn over me, try to trap me into marriages with their daughters. So that is why I gave you that name the other day. I am sorry for having lied to you, even though it was unintentional."

"Please Sir do not apologise. I understand why you did that." she said.

He continued, "I will tell you why I was scared that day when you saw the Rose in the West Wing, but before that, I need to tell you a story."

He took a deep breath. "My Mother and Father were the best and kindest rulers of the kingdom. But my Mother became sick around eleven years back. The doctors gave her one year to live. She died ten years ago. My Father was distraught. He loved her very much, and was devastated at her death. He was the same with us, but he never seemed happy. The whole kingdom was upset at my Mother's death. He refused to meet people except his family, and became more withdrawn. My Father's close friend and most trusted advisor had helped him throughout the years. He was a kind and wise man. He was one of the few people who were not family who my Father would talk to. He had a son, George, who became my closest friend when we were boys. We studied together, played together, did everything together. But as we grew up, he started lying, cheating, drinking and gambling. His father was dying and I kept his son's habits a secret from him. I paid his debts. I even kept them a secret from my Father, because my Father was very fond of him. So fond that when his friend died, he took on his son's education. Paid for university. He had hoped that he would become a clergyman. He also kept aside a living for him and one thousand pounds for him in his will. My Father passed away around five years ago, making me the King. My childhood friend came to me soon after. He said that he did not want the living, and wanted to study law. I agreed, and gave him three thousand pounds in lieu along with the one thousand pounds. It seemed like all contact between us was over. He came back a year later, demanding the living, claiming that he did not like studying law and that he needed money. I refused and he became angry. I cut all ties with him, and I hoped that I would never see him again." Here he stopped.

"Do not continue if it so painful." said Elizabeth.

"No. I must tell you. Especially after the way I treated you." he said. Elizabeth said nothing as she waited for him to continue.

"Georgiana is my sister." he said and her eyes widened at that.

"The Rose?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"But how is that possible?" she asked. A flash of pain crossed his features.

"My Mother passed away when she was only six. Then Father left us when she was only eleven. Both of us are very shy, and it is difficult for us to make friends. She does not remember Mother much. Father tried to do everything he could for her, but he could not make friends for her. She felt lonely, and I think that that was what hurt her. When Father passed away, I became my sister's guardian, along with my cousin, the Earl of Matlock. But being more than ten years her seniors, she looked up to us as fathers instead of brothers. She did not have any friends, and she became more withdrawn. I decided to hire a companion for her. We found a woman named Mrs. Younge. She seemed well educated and taught Georgiana well." He stopped speaking.

She patiently waited for him to continue.

"Last summer, I sent my sister with Mrs. Younge to Ramsgate because she had never been there and wanted to visit. She was doing well in her studies, and I saw no harm in sending her there. But that was probably the biggest mistake I ever made. She met George there again. Growing up, she had only fond memories of him. I should have told her about him, but I did not want her to think that people could be so bad. And I thought that he would never meet her. He began to call on her, and Mrs. Younge said that it was all right. But Mrs. Younge was in league with him. He convinced my sister to elope with him. She was only fifteen then. But it was clear that he only wanted her dowry, which is thirty thousand pounds. My sister fancied herself in love and agreed to marry him. But she wanted to tell me first. He told her to keep it a surprise from me, but she felt uneasy. The day before he had planned on eloping with her, I went there to give my sister a surprise. He had gone out, and only my sister was at home at that time. She told me of her plans. You can imagine how furious I was when I found out. I told her that he only wanted money, and thankfully she believed me, and this broke her heart. When he came back, he was drunk. I threatened to run him through with my sword, though I was scared for my sister's reputation. But when he heard me say this, he just laughed at our faces." At this point, he was shaking with anger, and a tear rolled down his cheek.

Elizabeth's heart clenched at the thought of what happened to Georgiana. She saw his features harden and become angry. Then she saw a tear. She lifted her hand to wipe it away. He looked at her in surprise and gave her a small smile before continuing.

"He put a curse upon us. He turned me into a Beast. He turned my sister, my baby sister, into a Rose. All the people in the castle were turned into objects. He said that everyone would forget us. Nobody would remember that there was ever a King or a Princess. People forgot. But in his drunken haze, he let slip one detail. He said if I found someone I could love and who could love me in return before the last petal fell off Georgiana, who was now a Rose, the curse would be lifted, and everything would be back to how it had been." This time, he wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. Her heart broke for the two siblings. They had suffered a lot. He continued.

"I did not know what to do. He continued laughing and just walked away. But the curse had been placed on us. Because of this, I became hard and cold, like you saw me when we first met. I thank you for shouting at me that day. It made me see who I had become." he said.

"What happens when the last petal falls?" she asked in a whisper.

"When the last petal falls, we will forever remain like this. Nobody will remember us. When the last petal falls, Georgiana will die." he said brokenly, hands covering his face as he cried.

* * *

Author's Notes- It is finally hereeee! :-):-):-):-)

Hello there! I am back with another chapter, my longest yet ( 2015 words )! So, how was it?!. I have finally revealed the secret. Or well the Beast has. Darcy. :):):):)

So this is where my story becomes slightly different from the original BATB. I had a question. Please let me know what you think- Should I do the Lydia/Wickham elopement or not? Please let me know.

Did you enjoy this chapter? I wrote it in less than two hours today because I wanted to reveal the secret. This might be my last chapter for some time because my summer vacations end in five days. Might, not definitely. I will try to post another chapter if I can.

Thank you for the reviews! Thank you for following and adding this story to your Favourites' list! :-):-):-):-)

Keep reading and reviewing! Peace out!

Lots of love,

NACC

P. S. - I REACHED 50+ FOLLOWERS ON THE STORY PUBLISHED IN THE MAIN SECTION ( Arcane Warrior 2012 you are my fiftieth follower! )! Yaaaay! Virtual group hug! :-):-):-):-)


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone!

First of all, I would to apologise for this unexpectedly long break. I was going to post soon, but then was really busy because of school ( in my final year now (-:(-:(-:(-: ), and then I just could not bring myself to write it, since I knew whatever I would write then in my perpetually sleep-deprived state would be terrible /-: And then time just flew by. I am really very sorry for those of you waiting for this.

I already had a rough outline of the story, and I have started writing the latest Chapter, but it might be 3 weeks before it goes up on the site, since my exams start soon. I will try to finish it as soon as possible.

Also, while rereading the story to write the latest part, I had noticed many mistakes in the previous chapters. So I will be changing those as well, but those were mostly some small words forgotten and spelling errors. So you will not have to worry about any major change (-:

Thank you so much for your reviews, for following and favouriting ( not a word, but I like it XD(-: ), and bearing with me (-:(-:(-:(-: I appreciate you all taking out some time from your day to read my story and help me. It makes my day (-:

Lots of love,

Ananya

 **P. S.- Should I rename Mrs Potts to Mrs Reynolds?!. Never thought of it then, but have been thinking about it lately. Let me know!**


End file.
